SpongeBob - Just Go For It
by SnowyBob
Summary: Snowy has been acting weird, so SpongeBob decides to show his feelings the best he can. SnowyBob fluff...


Things at the Krusty Krab seemed to be running normally, except for the inside of Snowy's head, that is. SpongeBob had done something to her. Whenever she was around him, either at work or in their neighborhood, she felt her heart flutter and her stomach felt warm and achy. At first she thought it was nothing, but despite her childish and naïve mind, she put two and two together. She had fallen for her best friend. The friend who brought her "Welcome to the neighborhood!" brownies and flowers. The friend who helped her get a job at the Krusty Krab, convincing Mr. Krabs that a waitress would make things more efficient. SpongeBob was the best thing that happened to her, but now she felt herself wanting more. She tried to shoo away the thoughts of what it would be like to hold him close or to kiss him, she was at work after all. She was interrupted by a loud "Order up, Snowy!" and turned around to see SpongeBob holding a tray with a Krabby Patty on it.

"This one goes to table seventeen, okay?" SpongeBob said, smiling widely.

She nodded with a small smile, and went out of the kitchen to deliver the order. SpongeBob had noticed her slightly flushed cheeks, and became curious. What had she been thinking about? _She is never usually_ _this quiet, _he thought._ Most of the time Snowy can be very chatty, sometimes asking how I liked the new Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode. What am I missing here, _the sponge thought as Snowy driftedback through the door, her eyes staring at the floorboards.

Gears clicked in the sponge's head as he tried to deduce why Snowy has been acting differently, lately. _Her face has been turning pink a lot, did she have a cold? Nah, she couldn't have a cold for over 3 months._ _Besides, it only happens when she is around me, waaaaait a minute. She couldn't… Could she? With me? And here I was thinking that she just wanted to be friends. Whoa, this has never happened before, usually I'm too childish for anyone. This gives me a risky idea, I just hope I don't fall flat on my face for this… _

"SpongeBob, you awake? Table five wants two Krabby Patties with no cheese and a large order of kelp fries!" Squidward yelled through the window, snapping SpongeBob back to reality.

"Oops, sorry, Squidward! I'm on it," he added as he flipped the patties with expertise onto their buns, proceeding to add the pickles and condiments.

After arranging all the food on the tray, Snowy took the food out to the hungry customers. This gave SpongeBob just enough time to finalize his plan, since their lunch break had just started. He made their Krabby Patties, his with everything on it, and Snowy's with no cheese. He tried to look normal as Snowy came back in, her eyes sparkling as soon as they met his. She obviously could smell lunch, he observed.

He took a deep breath, and put his plan into motion.

"Snowy, before we eat, can I tell you something?"

"Sure, SpongeBob, what is it?"

"Weeeell, I can't tell you until you sit down and close your eyes."

"Umm, okay," the sponge/squirrel said, sitting down on the floor, her eyes closed and ears perked to hear what he had to say.

SpongeBob looked up to Squidward's window, glad to see his face was buried in his book. He didn't have much time. Since Snowy was sitting down, they were eye to eye as he walked towards her. She had no idea what was happening when she felt his presence right in front of her.

"SpongeBob, what is it that you ha- mmph!" she tried to say as her mouth was suddenly covered. Her face was beet red as she figured out what was going on: SpongeBob was_ kissing_ her. Her body tensed up, but her mouth had a mind of its own. She kissed him back, enjoying the sensation it gave her. SpongeBob's hands held her face gently, massaging the soft fur that covered her cheeks. Snowy purred slightly as her arms wrapped around his spongy waist, so happy that this was happening. Her days of pain were over as he pressed his mouth a little harder into hers.

Soon they had to pull away, not only because there was only five minutes to eat lunch, but they heard Squidward stir in his boat. He must have gotten confused at why it was so quiet in the kitchen. The two giggled quietly, hugging each other tightly before going to sit down and eat.

"Snowy, I realize it has taken me WAY too long to do that. I was just afraid to, you know? I thought you were happy with us just being friends, and I loved you too much to try to ruin it."

She gasped. "Y-you love me? I always thought YOU were the one who wanted to remain friends, I didn't know you would ever feel the same. That kiss, though, that DEFINITELY proved to me that you are not the child everyone says you are. What I am trying to say is, I love you too, SpongeBob. So much that my heart pounds every time I'm around you."

There were tears in both of their eyes, and they hugged each other again, crying tears of joy before almost having to swallow their lunch whole because there was only a minute to eat.

TO BE CONTINUED IN ANOTHER STORY…


End file.
